


I can't steal you, no, like you stole me.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, They kiss in here, but it isnt that bad, i dont know, if thats gonna make you read it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton knows that he won't be able to sleep tonight. He will spend the hours thinking about blue eyes, his eyes will be red in the morning and they will hurt and he will want to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't steal you, no, like you stole me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am with another lashton. I think I have a problem with this ship, but I don't care, I regret nothing. It's a little bit sad, but I think you'll like it...   
> And english isn't my first language, sorry if there're mistakes and blah blah blah.
> 
> Enjoy it! :)

Ashton looks at himself in the mirror and his eyes are red and it hurts and he wants to cry.

He hasn't slept last night. He has been losing sleep for such a long time now. And he's so tired and his eyes are so red.

He washes his face with cold water before leaving the bathroom with a little smile on his lips, but that fake smile doesn't make him feel better at all.

"Morning" he greets when he enters the kitchen and Calum hands him a mug, grinning.

Ashton prepares his breakfast, he hugs Michael when he wakes up and he ignores how his heart skips a beat when Luke walks in with his hair messed up and rubbing his eyes with his hands.

 

\----------

 

Ashton spends his morning lying on the couch watching the television, but he's not paying attention at all, because he's too sleepy. But Luke is sat at the end of the sofa and one of his hands is caressing Ashton's ankle and Ashton's heart is going too fast, he can hear every heartbeat on his own ears and the sound doesn't let him sleep.

 

\----------

 

The four of them eat spaghetti together sitting on the kitchen table. Michael plays with Calum's food, the younger boy hits him on the head, but that just makes Michael laugh and he touches Calum's food again and again. Ashton's head is resting on his hand as he eats slowly and he's trying really hard to keep his eyes open.

He can feel Luke's eyes on him and they make his cheeks heat up.

 

\----------

 

Ashton is supposed to spend the rest of the day with Michael writing new songs, but when they get to the studio the first thing he does is to sit on the couch and he falls asleep almost immediately.

He dreams of blue eyes.

Michael wakes him up one hour and a half later and Ashton feels like he hadn't slept at all. He feels really bad for leaving Michael alone with the writing, but the other guy just smiles at him.

"I know you need to rest" he says with a shrug. Ashton doesn't answer because if he does Michael will want to know what is keeping him awake everynight and he doesn't want to talk about it. So he just hugs his friend and thanks him.

Talking about it would hurt even more than feeling it.

 

\----------

 

At night, they have dinner together, this time on the living room. Ashton doesn't eat anything, he can't, Luke's eyes on him doesn't let him.

After dinner, Calum asks them if they want to watch a movie; they agree, but Ashton regrets it when Luke sits beside him on the couch. Luke's arm and leg against him make Ashton shake and he wonders when it started to get this bad.

Luke giggles at something that Michael says and Ashton's heart skips a beat again and he supposes that he should be already used to it, but he's not, and Luke is still giggling and it's just too much. So Ashton gets up, he says that he's tired and he goes straight to his room when they have watched just the first five minutes of the film.

He can feel Luke's eyes on his back when he gets out of the room.

He wasn't lying, not really; he is too tired and his eyes are still red and they're still hurting and he needs to sleep.

He undresses himself until he's only in his boxers and he gets in bed, covering himself with the blankets as much as he can.

He dreams of blue eyes.

 

\----------

 

Ashton wakes up with a little knock in his bedroom door. He looks at the clock in the table that's beside his bed, he has just slept for two hours and it has felt like five minutes.

He shivers when he gets out of bed and walks toward the door. When he opens it, he knows exactly what he's gonna find at the other side.

Luke comes in and closes the door behind him. He looks at Ashton without making any other move and Ashton's heart is running crazy again because he can't read Luke's blue eyes, but the look in them is too intense.

And he can't have Luke looking at him like that and not do something about it. So he walks toward the taller boy and pushes him against the door, grabbing his tshirt with his both hands, so Luke can't notice that they're shaking.

Luke's hands fly to Ashton's lower back and he presses him more into himself, breathing hard against Ashton's hair. Ashton slides his hands under Luke's shirt and he strokes his skin as slow as he can, feeling every part of it, biting hard on his lower lip. He's heart is beating frantically, screaming how much he has missed Luke today.

Luke doesn't say anything, but his breath is faster now and Ashton feels his nails pressed on his back, so he takes Luke's shirt off and presses himself against him again. And he can't help it, he trembles when their naked skin make contact and he shivers when Luke lips go down from his ear to his collarbone.

Luke's hands cup Ashton's face and he looks right into his eyes and Ashton doesn't know what the look in Luke's blue eyes means, but he thinks that Luke can read his perfectly. He's nearly sure that Luke can see the tiredness, the attraction, the sadness, the lust, the pain, the love. All of it. There. In his red eyes.

But Luke stays quiet. He doesn't say anything, like always. He just breathes over Ashton's mouth before pressing their lips together. And it's a hard kiss as they move toward Ashton's bed, entangled in each other. It's a hard, fast and passionate kiss, it's needy and desperate, just like Ashton's hands, still shaking, touching all the skin that they are able to reach. Ashton wishes he could kiss Luke like this whenever he wanted and not only in the darkness of his bedroom at night.

Ashton can hear heartbeats on his ears again when they get to the bed, but he's not sure if they're his or Luke's.

But he is sure that his skin is burning when Luke lies down on top of him.

 

\----------

 

It's four am and Ashton's eyes hurt.

He's trying to calm down his breath, but Luke's presence beside him makes it hard, so he turns around, looking at the other side of the room, and he cuddles in himself, feeling exhausted.

He stays quiet in bed feeling how every heartbeat hurts a little bit more than before, but he won't stop Luke from leaving five minutes later with a kiss on his cheek, because he's so damn tired.

And it's the same thing as every night, Luke leaves without saying a word and Ashton doesn't talk either.

Ashton knows he'll never have Luke in the way he wants, but he prefers to have him like this than not have him at all, even if it hurts this much.

And he knows that he won't be able to sleep tonight. He will spend the hours thinking about blue eyes. His eyes will be red in the morning and they will hurt and he will want to cry.

But what Ashton doesn't know is that Luke's pillow is wet when he wakes up the next morning and he's eyes are also red.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
